Fullmetal Alchemist: As Yet Untitled
by VioletWingedPerfection
Summary: Sorry for the title. The Elrics head to a town where they encounter a girl who just might be valuable to their search. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I have yet another FMA fan fiction for you! Wow, I just realized that I have only InuYasha and Fullmetal Alchemist fan fictions, but don't worry, those aren't the only animes I watch, not at all! I watch a ton. But my most super favorites are InuYasha and FMA, so that's why I write fictions about them. But soon I'll write another one for a different anime show, so keep on reading! And this fiction just might be one of my longest yet, so just be patient! Okay, thanks for reading my fictions, you guys really do keep me writing!

Also guys, I wrote this fan fiction to seem like it took place in the very beginning of the series, back when Al and Ed knew very little about the stone, just that it could give them back what they lost.

This fan fiction, once again, is dedicated to my bestest anime friend Mary! She gave me the idea for this fiction, like for most of the ones I write, so thanks Mary! And enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: sigh If I owned FMA I would be the happiest person ever!

Chapter 1

* * *

Edward Elric sighed and sat at the edge of the road. Then he craned his neck and peered behind at the hulking metal figure a few yards away, crouched at a tree near the edge of the road.

"Al?" The alchemist called, "What are you doing?"

Edward heard the distinct _creak_ of metal joints as Alphonse straightened up and turned around, "Nothing brother." He said, sheepishly rubbing his helmet, "I'm coming."

Ed glanced down into the valley, nestled between large mountains in the North of the state, it was very much cut off from the world around them, the train didn't eve come out this far. The Elric brothers were forced to walk for a half-hour from the station until they could see the town at all.

The sky above them was clear, and the sun shown down on the little town, making the houses and buildings that were made of metal sparkle, and the ricocheting light hurt Ed's eyes. After all, the entire walk to the village they had been walking thru a forest, and in there it was cool and dark. Ed felt a large shadow move over him, he glanced up, and he saw Al looking down at him, puzzled.

"Why are you just gazing into space like that brother?" Al asked, "Are you okay?"

Ed smiled at his younger brother, but inwardly he felt the same pang of guilt and sadness whenever he heard the young boy's voice echo from inside his metal prison, or whenever Al sat there uncomfortably as people ate around him, unable to taste the food himself. Edward felt as though it was he who should suffer as Al had, and that it was his fault that Alphonse had to be this way, though Al had insisted often enough that he felt no resentment whatsoever to his older brother.

"I'm fine Al, just thinking." Ed stretched, and once more glanced at the glittering town, "Well, Alphonse, perhaps this will be our lucky break, I hope this isn't another wild goose-chase, like every other town we've been to so far."

"Well, think positive thought brother, we can only hope that the information the Colonel gave us is right. He said he heard it straight from a resident if this town who was arrested by the military for treason."

Ed nodded, "They gave him a shorter sentence for his information too, I heard." He admitted, "But still…."

Suddenly, Edward was interrupted by a small commotion coming from the throng of trees behind Al. As the brothers neared the rustling bush, a small figure tumbled out of them. The Elrics sprang back in surprise, as the small figure straggled to its feet.

It was a girl, she hard dark brown shoulder length hair, and was slightly on the small side, though not too bad. Al distinctly heard her swearing under her breath as she brushed off her short pink dress, and straightened her hair.

"Hello?" Al tried attentively, as the girl had seemed to be in a certain amount of distress, because she hadn't even noticed them yet. "Do you need some help?"

The dark-haired girl looked up, and her brown eyes filled with fear as she caught sight of Al, who did look kind of menacing in the shadows of the trees, Ed had to admit.

The girl squeaked with fright, and tried to run, but she tripped over a tree branch, and fell smack of her stomach.

"Owww." She muttered, and pulled herself into sitting position, holding her left ankle and grimacing.

"Aww…jeez." Edward bent down to help her up, and she let him, but all the while keeping her big brown eyes on Alphonse.

Following her gaze, Ed had to laugh, "Oh don't worry about him! Al is as harmless as a ball of tin foil!"

Al smiled, (as much as he could anyway) at the girl, and he could see her eyes start to soften a little, "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I frightened you a little. What's your name?"

"Mia Suchocki"

"Do you live in town, Mia?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes."

"What are you doing so far out here? It's a long walk back to town." Ed put in, puzzled.

Mia brought herself up to her full height, and tossed her hair defiantly, "It's because of my stupid servant, _Justin_, he let out my cat, Kino-Chan, and he's lost because _Justin_ left the gate open!"

Edward could hear Alphonse gulp, "A cat?" He ventured.

"Mmmhmm, a cute gray and black fluff ball. I miss him!"

"Umm, is this him?" Al turned around and Edward heard him taking something out from his armor, then he turned back around, and sitting in his arms was a cute mewing fluff.

"Kino-Chan!" Mia jumped forward and gently took her cat from Al, then she look up at him, and smiled her eyes glowing, "Thank you! You found him and kept him safe until you could find his real owner didn't you!" Mary radiated at Alphonse, whop suddenly got very self-conscious and started muttering, all the while blushing.

Ed glared at his brother; HE knew what Al was planning to do with that cat, even if Mia didn't.

"Well, then, you boys haven't told me your names! And also why you were so interested to know whether I was from town or not." Mia stopped snuggling her cat and waited.

"Well," Began Edward, "We are the Elric brothers. I am Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, and this is my younger brother Alphonse. We, umm, we're here because…"

Edward looked helplessly at Al, truth was they hadn't made up a story why they had come so far to this town, especially since it was so far out of the way.

"We're just passing through, on our way to a city in the far north on a mission for the military." Al finally filled in, hoping it was good enough.

Mia seemed to accept that, but she seemed twice as interested. "You guys are alchemists? And on you're way through, too huh? Well, you're welcome at my home, we have plenty of room, and my father would be very interested to meet alchemists from the military! Plus I have to let him know my fluffy-wuffy-chan is safe!" Her pretty features darkened, "And I must make up a punishment for that stupid _Justin_."

And with that she set out for the valley, leaving the Elric brothers to follow in her wake.

* * *

So, that chapter wasn't TOO awful, was it? This fanfiction is actually based on a different one I was writing, which wasn't that bad, but to put this one on here I had to change it a bit, so tell me what you think! As always, I beg you to REVIEW!

Honey and Berries,

Jenni


	2. Chapter 2

So not many people reviewed my last chapter. Tear falls the only way I know how fast to update is when you guys review my chapters! So please at least put in an effort to review! And not just this story either, I have plenty of others if you people don't like this one. But anyway enjoy!

And again, just a reminder, I wrote this fan fiction to seem like it took place in the very beginning of the series, back when Al and Ed knew very little about the stone, just that it could give them back what they lost.

This fan fiction, once again, is dedicated to my bestest anime friend Mary! She gave me the idea for this fiction, like for most of the ones I write, so thanks Mary!

Disclaimer: sigh If I owned FMA I would be the happiest person ever!

**Chapter 2**

The Elric brothers and Mia had been trotting along steadily for a while, until Alphonse got up the nerve to actually _ask_ where Mia's house was.

She laughed, and said, "Why right there silly!" And the brothers followed her pointed finger.

Mia was pointing across town, way across town, to a house perched atop a hill over looking the whole valley. The house, if you could even call it that, thought Edward, was massive, larger then the whole _Central Command Center_ in _Central City! _ It had many large glass windows, and huge marble columns framing the front door, which rose to a spot where the top of a _normal_ house would be. The door itself was made of heavy cherry wood, and was oriental carved, and leading up to it was a path of large white stones. Surrounding the whole place was an incredibly tall wrought iron fence, and sealing the entrance was an iron gate as well.

The brothers were speechless for a few seconds, except Mia didn't seem to notice, as she was busy fixing her hair in a compact mirror. Finally, Alphonse found his voice.

"You live _there_?" He sputtered, "But that, that place is _huge_!" He glanced at his brother, but Ed didn't seem as in awe as Alphonse, in fact, Ed was looking awfully suspicious.

"Mia, what did you say your last name was before?" Ed looked at her, and she glanced back at the eldest Elric, surprised.

"My last name? Why it's Suchocki" She went back to her compact. She was good at it to, they'd been walking the whole time and she hadn't even tripped while looking at herself.

_Ah, ha! _Ed thought triumphantly_, I thought so! So, Mia's family is the one with the rumored Philosophers stone! What luck that we ran into her, that saves us the trouble of breaking in to her mansion! _

Alphonse was staring curiously at his older brother, and although Ed couldn't say anything in front of Mia, of course, Edward sent Al a message with his eyes, saying _I'll tell you later_. Lucky for both of them, they'd been brothers long enough to read each other's facial expressions, (or for Al armor expressions) and sidelong looks.

By this time they had just about reached Mia's "house". It loomed impressively above them, even larger then they had anticipated. It was hard to believe that only one family lived in this place.

The small group finally reached the outside gates, and though the Elric's lingered just out side the gates Mia boldly went up to the doors.

"Let's see here," She was muttering to herself, and she was running her hands all around the metal on the outside of the gate.

"Ummm." Edward spoke up, "Mia what are you trying to do?"

"Hmmm?" She looked up, distracted, "Oh, I'm trying to find our intercom, it's springs out if you hit the right button, but I'm not often out by myself, so I'm not exactly sure where this button is. It's hidden you see." Mia went back to her button-hunt.

After what seemed like hours, a flustered and angry Mia _finally_ found the intercom.

"Jeez!" She was muttering to herself as she pressed the 'on' button. "Do they have to hide this goddamn button so _well_?"

"Yes?" Came a young male voice out of the speakers, "Who is this please?"

Mia was already mad, but this seemingly innocent question sent her off the edge.

"It's Mia you half-wit! Who the hell else would it be! I had to go find my kitten after who let him out! You probably did it just so I'd get lost and then die! What, you trying to kill me or something? I ought to lose you and see how you feel after it! I've brought guests for Father, so hurry up and open the goddamn gate already!"

Mia took a deep breath and turned a dazzling smile on the open-mouthed Elric brothers, who were stunned by her display.

"My servant Justin." She offered in way of explaining, "He is just a little more then an idiot."

Just then the gate buzzed and Mia pranced up the path. Then she turned and looked at the brothers, who hadn't moved at all.

"Well come on then!" She said and waved them in.

So Edward and Alphonse stepped through the entrance, and the gate shut with a loud clank behind them.

Wow, that Mia is certainly a character, is she not? What a crazy bitch! Hahaha, just kidding people! Really, tell me what you think of Mia in a review, okay?

Luv ya lots! Peace everyone


	3. Chapter 3

To you all you people that _did_ review my last chapter, thank you. (hem, hem) You guys keep me writing! But seriously, can't you other people at least give me a "Good Job" or something? You know, we fanfiction writers _really_ do appreciate people reviewing us! It gives us an indication of what we are doing wrong! Anyways, enough of my spazing enjoy!

And again, just a reminder, I wrote this fan fiction to seem like it took place in the very beginning of the series, back when Al and Ed knew very little about the stone, just that it could give them back what they lost.

This fan fiction, once again, is dedicated to my bestest anime friend Mary! She gave me the idea for this fiction, like for most of the ones I write, so thanks Mary!

Disclaimer: sigh If I owned FMA I would be the happiest person ever!

**Chapter 3**

Mia was trotting along up her winding, steep stone path to her massive front door, while Edward and Al held a hasty, whispered conversation behind her.

"Brother, do you really think that these are the people we came here for?" Al stole a glance at Mia, who at the moment was cuddling her cat, Kino-chan. "Who is my wittle-bitty fluff?" She was cooing, "Who is my nuzzle-wuzzle?"

"I really find it hard to believe that _this_ girl is a criminal genius." He continued, "Not to mention she loves cats."

Edward was getting impatient, "Look, Al, I'm not saying for sure it was Mia that has the stone, maybe it's her father or mother or whatever. Besides, if it really WERE Mia, then why would she invite us to her house after when found out we were part of the military?"

"She wouldn't" Alphonse replied slowly, contemplating this.

"Exactly, which makes me think it IS Mia's parents that have the stone. But the real question I'm asking is why would Mia's father be interested in meeting us?"

"What makes you think he is Brother?"

"Because Al," Edward said exasperated, "Mia said so, back when we first met her? By the woods?"

"Oh yeah…."

The brothers hadn't noticed, because of their intent conversation, but they had reached the large marble porch by this time, and Mia was standing besides her door, looking curiously at them.

"What are you guys _talking _about so intently?" She yelled at them suddenly, startling the boys so bad that they tripped over the first step to the porch and ended up sprawled on the ground.

"Umm, well…." The Elrics tried to untangle themselves from each other. "We were discussing how beautiful your house… you are!" Alphonse burst out.

Ed sent a surprised look at Al, mixed with a look of pain. (The pain was mostly because al was still sitting on Ed's right leg, and it was starting to go numb) _I've never heard Al say something like THAT before! What is going on here?_

"Oh!" Mia looked extremely surprised, but nevertheless fluffed her hair and went "Oh, well aren't you sweet? But please, you don't have to fawn over me, there will be plenty of time for that later." She sent Alphonse a wink, which in turn caused him to blush fiercely.

Edward couldn't stand it anymore, "Al…." He wheezed painfully, "Could you maybe…? GET OFF!"

"I'm sorry brother!" And with a clank he jumped off of Edward and reached down and helped him up.

"Thanks." Ed reached down and rubbed his leg, it was still a little numb.

"Well, lets go in shall we?" Mia gave them a broad smile, and rung the doorbell.

"Hello?" A tentative male voice crackled out of the intercom, "Is that you Miss?"

"No! It's the Easter bunny early; you do like chocolates don't you? OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU HALF-WIT! IT WAS ME FIVE MINUTES AGO WHEN I RANG THE GATE BELL! SO LET ME IN IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!"

Ed noticed that it was actually quite warm, but that seemed beside the point to Mia, so he kept quiet.

The heavy door creaked open, and Mia and the Elrics disappeared into the dark silence of Suchoki Manor.

You know, I'm starting to think I should maybe name the story. I know! Let's have a contest! Send me a name suggestion for this story in a REVIEW, not an email cause I don't answer my email from fanfiction, and if I choose your suggestion then I will (sound drumroll) Put your name somewhere in the upcoming chapters of this fiction! Oh yeah, if you don't have your name in you penname, then you should prolly put your real name in your review somewhere. Unless you want to put in a fake name, I really don't care. But I need a title! So hurry!

Luvs, Jenni


End file.
